


Broken

by Sara1991



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Death of a God, F/M, Healing, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: What happens when Nanami is raped by Akura-Ou after she gets lost in the land over yonder? How will Tomoe, Mizuki and Kurama react? How will Tomoe help Nanami heal?





	1. Prolog

** Broken **

* * *

 

Tomoe x Nanami

Kurama x Ami

Mizuki x Aya

Himemiko x Kotarou

* * *

 

** Chapter 1 **

It was a beautiful night and everything was perfect as was everyone; they were all having a blast.

Nanami was hosting a festival at the shrine to celebrate her and Ami’s new found immortality; and three months before she and Tomoe were to be married.

Awhile ago Nanami and Ami were attacked and severely injured, so bad they were sent to the afterlife. There they were told by the new goddess that if they could pass a few “simple” tests she would send them to a different god and have them changed into whatever Yokai they see fit.

Well they, after what seemed like an eternity and several times later, passed all the all the tests and were sent to the god of rebirth. Said god gave them both immortality and also turned them into Yokai; Nanami became a fox yokai like Tomoe and Ami became a tengu like Kurama and was now a month pregnant. Somehow Nanami was still a virgin.

Anyways…it was a clear night when a messenger bird came to seek out Nanami and Tomoe.

“Master Tomoe and Mistress Nanami…I have a very important message for the two of you.” The bird said softly.

“Yes?” Nanami asked kindly while Tomoe was annoyed.

“You are being summoned by Lord Kohaku in the Land over Yonder. He wishes to speak with both of you as soon as possible. Along with Master Kurama, Mistress Ami and Master Mizuki as well.” The bird explained.

“Lord Kohaku? Who is he?” Kurama asked earning a smack to the back of his head by Tomoe.

“Lord Kohaku is the son of the god who gave Nanami and Ami immortality and turned them into Yokai! What could that brat really want?” Tomoe asked annoyed.

“I’m not sure…but we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Nanami and Ami said softly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; let’s go. But you two stay close…” Tomoe and Kurama grumbled as they dragged Nanami and Ami to the Land over Yonder.


	2. The Beginning!

** With Nanami: **

‘I’m such an idiot; Tomoe said to stay close. And what do I do? I get myself lost.’ Nanami said to herself as she looked around; she saw nothing but darkness and dark trees.

“Nanami…” A creepy voice called out to her in a whisper.

“What? Who’s that? Who’s there?” Nanami asked panicking a little.

“Oh Nanami…poor little Nanami; don’t you recognize my voice? That hurts; it really does. How about now; do you recognize me now?” the voice asked again as he walked out from behind some trees; it was Akura-Ou.

“Ak-Akura-Aku…” Nanami couldn’t get his name out; she was too scared; she couldn’t even move.

“Yes, it is I, Akura-Ou. Now, the question is…what are you doing here, in the Land over Yonder all alone?” Akura-Ou asked looking at Nanami with a wicked grin.

‘Lie…lie to him.’ “I-I’m not alone; Tomoe, Kurama and Ami are here. All three of them need to use the bathroom; I’m just waiting here for them to get back.” Nanami lied as she stood there, frozen in fear.

“Uh-uh-uh…it’s not very nice to lie. I know that you guys came here to see Lord Kohaku and that you got separated when he pissed you off. What did he do that pissed you off so much that you would leave your dear Tomoe?” Akura-Ou said walking towards her.

** With Tomoe & Others: **

“Grr…where the hell is that girl? Why did she have to run off like that?” Tomoe asked pissed off as he started marching off in the direction he swore he thought he seen Nanami run off.

“Well…he did call her a good for nothing human land god who wasn’t worth the ground he stood on.” Kurama said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“I know what he said…that’s why I defended her and beat the crap out of that twerp. Even his father respects Nanami and said that his son went too far and thanked me for teaching him a lesson.” Tomoe said looking around for Nanami.

“His mother sure as hell didn’t.” Kurama said annoyed.

“Well that woman is a blast ended skank who can’t keep her legs together.” Tomoe responded looking at Kurama.

“Hey! That was a long time ago! And Jiro and my father have changed since then…” Kurama said becoming infuriated.

“Well…if Jiro would keep away from my woman and other women I wouldn’t have such a problem with him…” Tomoe growled.

Ami just walked silently behind the two until they heard screams.

“Wa-was that…?” Ami asked scared.

“Yeah, that was Nanami!” Tomoe said in a panicked tone of voice.

“Well let’s get going then! Onikiri and Kotetsu, please take Ami back home.” Kurama said as he and Tomoe took off in the direction of Nanami’s panicked screams.

“Ok. Come with us Ami.” Onikiri and Kotetsu said as they carefully led her back to the shrine…


	3. Anger & Confusion!

By the time that Tomoe and Kurama got to where Nanami was, they were greeted with a horrid shock; they arrived just as Akura-Ou pulled out of Nanami and releasing his seeds on her…after raping her.

While they were both in shock, it quickly turned to anger as Tomoe sped towards Akura-Ou and knocked him away from Nanami while Kurama went to check up on her.

“How dare you touch **_my_** Nanami?!” Tomoe yelled pissed off as he pummeled Akura-Ou over.

“Now you’ll never be her first time; _I_ will forever be her first time… That’s what you get for leaving me behind!” Akura-Ou yelled punching Tomoe in the face.

“You son of a bitch!” Tomoe yelled punching Akura-Ou in the gut causing him to double over.

“Nanami…”Kurama said in shock, kneeling down next to her as she shook.

He went to try to pull her skirt up, but she immediately pulled away, shaking even more.

“Nanami, it’s me; it’s Kurama.” Kurama said trying to reassure her that she was safe.

It took a few minutes, but Nanami eventually calmed down, pulled up her panties and skirt and let Kurama pick her up.

“Get her away from here!” Tomoe yelled as he and Akura-Ou continued to fight.

“Right!” Kurama exclaimed as he began to take off.

“Tomoe…” That was the last thing Nanami said before passing out.

** 15 Minutes Later: **

Kurama arrived back at the shrine with a passed out Nanami; Mizuki, Ami, Onikiri, Kotetsu, Himemiko, Kotarou, Mikagi and Otohiko were all there.

“Oh my Nanami; what happened?” Mizuki was the first one to ask alarmed; well they were all alarmed.

“That creep Akura-Ou beat and raped her…” Kurama growled.

“What?” Everyone in the room asked shocked and angered at the same time.

“Yeah…” Kurama said frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair.

“What about Master Tomoe; where is he?” Onikiri and Kotetsu asked worriedly.

“He’s fighting Akura-Ou, isn’t he?” Mikagi asked seriously, looking at Kurama.

“Yes. That’s why I have to get back to him and help him; gotta make sure he survives all this shit. Say here and watch over Nanami.” Kurama said simply as he took off.

“Now what?” Ami asked concerned as she sat next to Nanami.

“We end all of this once and for all. Come Otohiko; we have to go as well.” Mikagi said cryptically to Otohiko as he turned into a butterfly and disappeared.

“What was that all about?” Ami and Kotarou asked confused looking around.

“I’m not sure…” Mizuki said getting a wet rag, rung it out and placed it on Nanami’s forehead; she had gained a fever through her ordeal…that was only beginning.

“They are going to defeat Akura-Ou once and for all.” Himemiko explained as she made some tea.

“What?! How on earth are they going to do that?!” Mizuki asked extremely shocked as he backed away.

“This I do not know.” Himemiko said softly as she sat down next to Kotarou.

“This is just crazy! They shouldn’t be doing this on their own!” Mizuki exclaimed.

“Oh, but thou are not alone; they will have the help of the other gods.” Himemiko said with a smile.

“Oh…now you tell me.” Mizuki said sulking.

“Thou did not ask.” Himemiko said as a matter of fact only causing Mizuki to sulk even more.

“I just hope they are all ok.” Onikiri said softly while they all looked out the window.

“So do we…” Everyone else replied at the same time.

** 5 Hours Later: **

About five hours later Nanami woke up in a daze with all of her friends sitting around her concerned.

“Tomoe! Where’s Tomoe?!” Nanami asked sitting up right away, too quickly; she fell backwards due to dizziness.

“Relax, I’m right here. Nanami…I’m sorry I left you alone.” Tomoe said sadly as he held her hand.

“As you should be you stupid fox.” Mizuki said angrily.

“Now Mizuki, that’s enough.” Mikagi said calmly.

“It’s not his fault; I got mad at him and took off on my own. I’m so stupid.” Nanami said softly.

“You’re not stupid Nanami; you’re just stubborn and headstrong. Those are two of the reasons I chose you to be the land god.” Mikagi said softly.

“Wait, what happened to Akura-Ou?” Nanami asked flinching at her own words.

“We took care of him; he will no longer be a physical problem. However, he will probably haunt your memories for awhile.” Otohiko said nonchalantly.

“Otohiko!” Everyone in the room exclaimed shocked and annoyed.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?” Otohiko asked looking around.

“Maybe so…but you shouldn’t just say it like that.” Tomoe said angrily.

“So…what did you do?” Nanami asked softly looking at Mikagi.

“We sent him to the underworld again.” Mikagi explained simply as they all started to think back to how they defeated Akura-Ou once and for all…


	4. The Fight!

** A Few Hours Earlier: **

When Kurama arrived back to where Tomoe and Akura-Ou were Tomoe had Akura-Ou pinned to a tree and Akura-Ou was laughing maniacally.

“What can I do to help?” Kurama asked walking in on the fight.

“Nothing! This is my fight!” Tomoe exclaimed as Akura-Ou managed to get away from him.

“Tomoe stop being so stubborn and accept my help! You cannot beat this guy on your own and you know it!” Kurama yelled kicking Akura-Ou in the leg; it would’ve been his stomach, but Akura-Ou just barely avoided him.

“Fine; but you’d better not get in my way!” Tomoe exclaimed as the two started to attack Akura-Ou together.

“Do you think we should help them?” Otohiko asked Mikagi and the other gods that were there…hiding and hiding their auras so that they wouldn’t be sensed causing Akura-Ou to run away.

“No; we need to have Tomoe and Kurama wear Akura-Ou down so that he’s weak enough for us to trap him.” Mikagi explained.

“If he’s not weak enough, he’ll just be able to escape us before we can send him to hell.” Ookuninushi explained calmly.

“Moron…” Ikusagami muttered under his breath…referring to Otohiko.

Otohiko was going to say something, but decided against it because he knew how Ikusagami’s temper could get.

“We’ll just wait and watch for a little bit; if they need help we’ll send Ikusagami in.” Ookuninushi said with a smile on his face as he took a puff from his pipe.

“Yeah… Wait, why me?!” Ikusagami asked quickly, stunned as he made a face.

“Because out of all of us you’re the strongest fighter we have.” Ookuninushi said appealing to Ikusagami’s ego.

“Oh…well…when you put it that way. I guess. I mean I am the strongest out of all of us; being as I am the “God of War” and all.” Ikusagami said full of himself.

“He sure fell for that quickly didn’t he?” Mikagi asked narrowing his eyes at Ookuninushi.

“Hook, line and sinker.” Ookuninushi said with a smile.

“Oh Ookuninushi, you’re so brilliant!” Otohiko exclaimed, praising Ookuninushi.

“Thank you.” Ookuninushi said with a smile.

“Now, back to them…” Mikagi said simply as they continued to watch the fight in front of them.

Together Tomoe and Kurama double-teamed Akura-Ou by slamming him to the ground and then into a tree.

“Why? Why did you do that to Nanami?!” Tomoe asked enraged.

“Why? Why not? She’s got a cute little body. Be thankful that I didn’t cum inside of her. I mean aside from the fact that I really don’t like her; I don’t want her carrying my child. Technically speaking, I don’t even want children. All they do is whine and complain and poop and demand both food and all of your attention. To me, children are just a waste of time. She’s just lucky you got here in time; if you hadn’t I would’ve sliced her throat.” Akura-Ou said pissing Tomoe off to almost the point of no return as he beat the ever living daylights out of him.

As much as Kurama wanted to stop Tomoe…he really didn’t want to stop him; so he just let him keep going.

“Ok Tomoe, that’s enough! I think he gets the point!” Mikagi said as he grabbed a hold of Tomoe’s arm and held him.

“No! It’ll never be enough! He raped Nanami!” Tomoe yelled, struggling to get away from Mikagi.

“Yes, we know. But she’s alive and that’s all that should matter to you. Go to her and we’ll take care of him.” Mikagi said calmly as Ookuninushi, Ikusagami and Otohiko started setting up a seal or something.

“What are you going to do?” Kurama asked calmly.

“We’re going to send him back to hell; you won’t have to see him anymore. Please Tomoe, just go to Nanami; she needs you.” Mikagi said, pleading with Tomoe.

“Fine… But only because she needs me. Come on you stupid Tengu.” Tomoe huffed as he took off, Kurama right behind him.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“What the hell is this?” Tomoe asked once he got home to find a sleeping Nanami; his eyes twitching in annoyance…and I’m pretty sure he had that red mark on his head.

“What do you mean Big Brother Tomoe?” Mizuki asked confused as he looked up at Tomoe.

“Mikagi said that Nanami needed me… How long has she been asleep?” Tomoe asked annoyed.

“Since Kurama brought her home.” Mizuki said seriously all of the sudden.

“Since…she’s…been…back??” Tomoe asked through clenched teeth,

“Yes.” Mizuki replied.

“Tomoe that is enough. Lady Nanami does need you…even if she is asleep.” Himemiko said calmly as she brought a new cloth to Nanami’s head.

Tomoe didn’t say anything; he just paced for a few minutes before sitting down next to Nanami, taking her hand in his, promising he would do a better job at protecting her from now on…


	5. Aftermath!

Nanami had woken up few hours ago…screaming after having a nightmare; Tomoe was by her side immediately.

Himemiko, Kurama and Ami had gone home late last night after Tomoe and Mikagi promised that everything would be alright.

As for Mizuki…he was still asleep when she screamed; she had woken him up. however, when went to go see what was wrong Tomoe kicked him in the face, said not on his life and shut the door in his face.

Now, everything was quiet, but it was also tense as Nanami sat at the table just staring at her hands while Mizuki and Tomoe sat on either side of her…glaring at each other; Mizuki had a giant bandage on his head.

“Ok you two; that’s enough of that now. Nanami, you need to eat; I brought you some beef stew.” Mikagi said calmly, placing a medium sized bowl of stew in front of her.

“Thank you…” Nanami said softly as she slowly started to eat.

“Now, you two…get to your chores. Let’s just let Nanami be for awhile.” Mikagi said seriously.

“Fine…” Both men grumbled as they got up; Tomoe gently kissing Nanami on the top of her head.

Once they were out Mikagi put up a small barrier so that those two couldn’t hear what was being said at that moment. Needless to say that pissed Tomoe off and Mizuki was just sitting on the porch, which only pissed Tomoe off even more. So instead of getting chores done the two of them spent at least ten or so minutes running from one or the other or beating each other up.

“Nanami.” Mikagi said sitting down right in front of her.

“Yes?” Nanami asked softly.

“It’s ok to be scared and upset. But, it’s not ok to not let anyone, especially Tomoe, in. We are all here for you when you need to talk. And trust me, talking about what happened last night with Akura-Ou is probably what’s best for you. Not to mention you don’t have to worry too much because Akura-Ou is never coming back; he was banished to hell for eternity. I understand that what he did to you can never be erased or forgotten, but you can move on eventually and have your life with Tomoe. I also understand that you feel guilty because you wanted Tomoe to be your first time; for him to take your virginity. Let me tell you this; true he won’t be able to take your virginity because of what Akura-Ou did…but with that being said, he can still be your first real time. Your first real time is with the one you love no matter what’s happened to you. But, like I said before, I know this’ll take awhile for you to get over, but you’re not alone; you have Tomoe and plenty of other friends who are going to be here for you. Am I making myself clear?” Mikagi asked seriously as Nanami continued to eat her stew and drink her tea that Mikagi had brought for her.

“Yes, I understand.” Nanami said softly.

“Good.” Mikagi said with a smile as he took the barrier down.

Tomoe immediately came running in.

“What the hell was that for?!” Tomoe asked pissed off as he sat back down next to Nanami.

“I just needed to have a private conversation with Nanami. You don’t have to worry; I’m sure she’ll come to you real soon.” Mikagi said with a smile as he got up with a smile.

“Mikagi?” Nanami asked softly.

“Hmm?” Mikagi asked kindly.

“Thank you.” Nanami said softly confusing Tomoe.

Oh and Mizuki was laying out in the yard somewhere in his snake form beaten to a bloody pulp…


	6. Helping Nanami Feel Better!

It had been a few weeks since Nanami was raped and for the most part things have gone back to normal…except for the fact that Nanami refuses to go to the Land over Yonder; she also refuses to leave the shrine after dark.

The first few days were difficult; the guys, not even Tomoe could get near her. Now only Tomoe, Mikage, Kurama, Mizuki and Kotarou…oh and of course the spirits can come near her.

Anyways, Himemiko and Kotarou went back to their home, Kurama and Ami went on the road for a few weeks, Mikage and the spirits went to something important and Mizuki just left to go visit his old shrine. So…that means Tomoe and Nanami have the shrine all to themselves…

Nanami was in the kitchen making cookies when Tomoe came up behind her and scared the crap out of her.

“Ahhh!” Nanami screamed in terror as she dropped the glass trey she was carrying, shattering it all over the floor.

“Nanami, it’s just me; it’s Tomoe. I’m sorry for sneaking up on you like this and scaring you. I tried getting your attention; you must’ve not heard me. Nanami, your legs; they’re all cut up! Come on, let’s get you all bandaged up and taken care of.” Tomoe said picking her up and carrying her to the main area where he gently set her down on the new couch.

After he made sure she was situated and that she wasn’t going to move he went to get ointment and bandages.

When he came back Nanami had put her legs up and was crying.

“Nanami, what’s wrong? Do your legs hurt?” Tomoe asked immediately once he was in front of her, whipping up the blood running down her legs.

“No…it only stings a little…” Nanami said through tears.

“Then what’s wrong?” Tomoe asked confused as he applied the ointment so that he could bandage up her legs.

“I’m sorry…” Nanami said softly as tears started to flow more freely.

“For what?” Tomoe asked even more confused as he paused taking care of her legs for a moment.

“For dropping and breaking the plate and for ruining everything…” Nanami sobbed while Tomoe wrapped her legs in bandages.

“You didn’t ruin anything except a stupid plate…which by the way can be replaced. Besides, I just kind of snuck up on you; it’s technically my fault. What’s really going on? And don’t try to lie to me; I can see something’s up.” Tomoe said as he finally got up to sit next to and hold Nanami.

“I’m sorry I’m so weak… I’m sorry I got mad at you and wandered off on my own. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to fight him off. I’m sorry I was just so scared that…” Nanami sobbed as she listed off all the reasons she was sorry; it all had to do with what Akura-Ou did to her. This was all _his_ fault.

Nanami just kept on going until Tomoe placed his fingers on her lips to silence her.

“Nanami stop. None of what happened to you that night was your fault; it was his. Akura-Ou was just a sick fuck that wanted to hurt me; that’s the only reason he raped you. So if anyone here is at fault, it’s me. And, there have been other strong women out there who have been raped as well and you helped them through it all. You told them all that what happened to them wasn’t their fault. So using your logic for them, it’s not your fault. Don’t be a hypocrite Nanami. I know this isn’t easy for you. No, I don’t know what you’re going through, but watching you is tearing me down. Nanami, I love you and I always will. But I can’t help but wonder where the Nanami I fell in love with went.” Tomoe said holding her.

“I’m sorry…” Nanami said hugging him back.

“Stop apologizing…because it’s ok. You’re not weak by the way; you’re a survivor.” Tomoe whispered in her ear before gently kissing the top of her forehead.

After a few minutes Nanami started freaking out again when they smelt something burning.

“My cookies!” Nanami cried out as she got up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing her shoes on the way.

“Oh no…they’re ruined…” Nanami cried.

“It’s fine. We’ll just make another batch…after I clean up this mess.” Tomoe said holding a broom…after hugging her from behind.

“But…” Nanami started.

“No buts…” Tomoe said as he started sweeping up all the glass.

“I was going to say I used up the rest of the ingredients in this batch.

“Well then…I’ll have to go pick up some more from the store. It’s really not a problem; so I don’t want to hear any arguing from you. Hmm…what is it Nanami?” Tomoe asked looking at Nanami, who was blushing while holding her hands in front of her.

“Tomoe…” Nanami started.

“Yeah, what is it?” Tomoe asked looking at her.

“Can we--can we try…” Nanami stuttered out.

“Can we try what?” Tomoe asked looking at Nanami confused. However, looking at her red face he started to understand.

“Nanami…are you asking to have sex?” Tomoe asked looking at her.

“I uh…I…yes…” Nanami said looking down.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Tomoe asked seriously, tilting her chin back up to look at him.

“Yes, I’m sure; I want to try…I want to replace what he did to me with the love you have for me. Please…can we at least try?” Nanami asked, pleading with him.

“Let’s go…” Tomoe said gently taking her hand in his and led her to their room, shutting and locking the door behind them just in case that damn snake came back early.

“Tomoe?” Nanami asked holding her hands to her chest.

“Yes?” Tomoe asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I want to…but I’m also scared.” Nanami admitted.

“If you absolutely want to try, we will; I have no problem with that. I also have no problem with stopping if that is what you also wish.” Tomoe said rubbing her shoulders, trying to relax her.

“Thank you.” Nanami said softly as she stood on her toes while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re welcome.” Tomoe said leaning down to kiss her gently while wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few seconds of just standing there lightly kissing, Tomoe gently picked up Nanami and carried her to their futon where he laid her down.

“Nanami…” Tomoe breathed, crawling on top of her.

Nanami didn’t say anything; instead she just put her hands on his shoulders and gently clutched at him.

Tomoe sighed as he just looked down at her.

“Is everything ok?” Nanami asked looking up at him.

“I just want to make sure you absolutely want this.” Tomoe said simply.

“Thank you.” Nanami said softly, smiling.

“You’re welcome…what would you want me to start with?” Tomoe asked looking at Nanami.

“Ummm…I don’t know…I don’t know much…uh…Mmmmm…” Nanami moaned lightly when she felt Tomoe leave butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Are you ok?” Tomoe asked as he stopped to look up at her.

“Yes, I’m good.” Nanami said softly, eyes closed as she panted lightly; Tomoe smiled lightly at this before continuing to get her completely comfortable.

“Nanami?” Tomoe asked after a few minutes.

“Yes?” Nanami asked softly as she opened her eyes.

“Are you ready for your shirt to come off?” Tomoe asked looking directly at her.

“Yes…I’m ready.” Nanami said softly as she shakily started to lift her shirt.

“Stop…let me…” Tomoe said kissing her softly before slowly lifting her shirt off of her body and set it next to them on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Tomoe asked when he noticed her staring at him.

“Can I remove your shirt now?” Nanami asked softly causing Tomoe to chuckle a little. (Tomoe was wearing street clothes today…don’t know why, but he decided to.)

“Do you want to?” Tomoe asked looking at Nanami who just nodded her head.

Slowly and shakily Nanami clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled up.

His shirt went on the floor next to the bed.

Tomoe caught Nanami staring at him again, but this time he just smiled; she was blushing while looking at him up and down.

“Here, give me your hands.” Tomoe said as he gently took her hand in his before placing it on his chest; he decided to let her explore first.

“What do I do?” Nanami asked looking at him.

“Whatever you want; I’m not too picky. Just let your hands and fingers roam around; pull away when you want. Just no pinching.” Tomoe said causing Nanami so smile.

Nanami scooted a little closer to Tomoe as she put her other hand on his chest while looking him in the eyes. She then started to slowly run her hands all over his chest and eventually just watched her hands as her fingers started tracing his pecks.

‘Am I doing this right? I must be; he seems to be enjoying it…and he’s not stopping me. He just said no pinching…but why would I pinch him? He’s just so much more experienced then I am.’ Nanami thought to herself as she continued.

“Nanami, relax; you’re thinking too much. Just let your hands and fingers do what they want.” Tomoe said noticing her facial expressions as she thought.

“Sorry…” Nanami said softly, embarrassed.

“It’s ok…just don’t think too much; let your actions do the thinking.” Tomoe said tilting her chin up to looking at him.

When Tomoe made her look at him, Nanami’s mind went blank as she melted under his gaze. And once her mind went blank her fingers just started to move around without any thought as they traced his pecks, down to his stomach, down to the hem of his pants and back up again.

She jumped a little when she felt his hands on her bare waist. But instead of pulling away, she pushed herself forward so she was sitting on Tomoe’s lap, pressing her body against his.

Once she was situated Nanami could feel Tomoe’s length against her; it made her blush as she laid her face in Tomoe’s shoulder and held onto him while he held still.

Tomoe only decided to start moving his hands when he felt her leave little kisses on his shoulder.

“Mmm! Hehehe...sorry; I’m just a little ticklish there.” Nanami apologized when she felt his hands stop moving.

“It’s fine; it’s actually cute.” Tomoe said as he buried his face in her neck and started to lightly kiss her there while running his hands up her side again; this time with enough force or whatever so that she wouldn’t giggle; instead she was sighing in contentment.

When he heard her sigh like that Tomoe may have lost a little control as he lightly bit her neck and began sucking…leaving a small hickey.

After a few minutes Nanami fell backwards onto the futon and he stood up removing his pants; he left his boxers on.

“Nanami…can I remove your skirt?” Tomoe asked softly as he stood there in only his boxers.

“Please.” Nanami responded lifting her hips a little.

Tomoe smiled softly at her as he slowly and carefully pulled her skirt down and placed it next to her shirt.

“Nanami…you are so beautiful.” Tomoe said as he crawled over her where he discovered that her bra was a front clasp today.

“May I?” Tomoe asked placing his fingers on the clasp; Nanami just nodded her head as she lightly closed her eyes.

When Tomoe snapped the clasp Nanami jumped a little, to which Tomoe took the opportunity and used his one arm to lift her up a little as he removed her bra and tossed it aside. He meant to throw it next to her shirt and skirt, but instead it landed on the floor.

“Nanami…” Tomoe breathed out before gently cupping one of her breasts and started to slowly rub it up and down and around causing her to lightly moan out.

“Is this ok; do you like this?” Tomoe asked looking at a blushing Nanami.

“Please don’t stop. Please…just do what you please; as long as it’s you and only you…” Nanami breathed out causing Tomoe to smile as he started massaging her breasts.

After a few minutes Tomoe was really getting her to moan as he started sucking on her breast.

“Tomoe…” Nanami moaned out as she shook her head from side to side.

Tomoe didn’t say anything; he was too busy concentrating on her breasts. Before he moved on to sucking her other breast he blew on her wet nipple causing her to shiver.

He had discovered that running his hands up and down her sides just right made her shiver as well.

“You’re so sensitive…” Tomoe said as he reached her panties.

He hadn’t expected her to react in the way she did; she lifted her hips, silently begging him to remove the final barrier.

Tomoe, while kissing her stomach quickly removed her panties and just threw them somewhere; he at that point really didn’t care where they went.

After she was completely naked Tomoe couldn’t help but stare at Nanami; looking completely innocent before him.

Tomoe then decided to trace her body with his finger until he reached her sex and went back up. He did this a few times and each time he got closer and closer to her secret lips; he was essentially teasing her…and it was driving her crazy.

“Are you ready for something new?” Tomoe asked as he rubbed the outside of her secret lips.

“Yes please.” Nanami said softly, but on the inside she was screaming.

After she said she was ready Tomoe stuck a finger inside of her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“Tomoe! Tomoe please! Please!” Nanami cried out.

“Please what?” Tomoe asked teasing her.

“Please more!” Nanami cried out as he entered a second finger.

After a few minutes Nanami started spazing out as she started reaching an orgasm.

“To-Tomoeuuuu!!!” Nanami cried as she released her juices all over Tomoe’s fingers.

Tomoe, after a few minutes pulled his fingers out and tasted her while she lay there panting.

“Nanami…you taste sweet. Would you like to taste?” Tomoe asked leaning up over her.

Nanami just nodded her head in response before Tomoe stuck his finger in her mouth, letting her suck off her own juices.

Some of her juices got on her lips so after he pulled his finger away, he went up and started to feverishly kiss her; licking her lips, begging for entry.

After a few minutes she opened her mouth to him and he stuck his tongue in and started exploring her.

Every now and then she would stick her tongue in his mouth, but his tongue would meet hers and she would become shy…especially when she felt him growing against her thigh.

All of the sudden Tomoe pulled away and started to kiss down her body until he got to the top of her sex; he looked up at her to see if she wanted him to continue.

“Please…” Was all Nanami was able to get out before Tomoe started to gently kiss her secret lips making her sigh.

“Oh my god; To-Tomoe!” Nanami screamed when she felt his tongue enter her deeply.

“To-Tomoe…i-its happ-happening again…TOMOE!!!” Nanami cried out having another orgasm.

But he wasn’t done yet; oh no, not by a long shot…he pulled his tongue out and just started licking her clit while sticking a finger inside of her again.

“To-Tomoeuuu!!!” Nanami cried out again reaching another orgasm.

After that orgasm Tomoe went up to her and just leaned over her; he did however give her a gentle kiss, letting her taste herself again on his lips.

“Now what?” Nanami asked after a few seconds, breathing deeply.

“What do you want to do?” Tomoe asked looking down at her.

“Can I touch it?” Nanami asked referring to Tomoe’s penis.

“Of course you can.” Tomoe said standing up and removing his boxes.

When he got his boxers off of his ankles Nanami couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Are you ok?” Tomoe asked concerned…

“When it’s time…is it going to fit? It’s so much bigger than his…” Nanami said turning red, which only caused Tomoe to smile.

“Well…that’s good to hear. And yes, I’m sure I’ll fit when it’s time.” Tomoe said sitting in the bed next to her.

“Ok…” Nanami said nervously, just staring at it.

Sensing she didn’t know what to do, Tomoe gently took Nanami’s hand and slowly guided it to his penis.

At first he just let her hand sit there, so that she could get used to the feel, but eventually she was ready and he guided her hand in to a slow and steady movement until she was ready to go on her own. She did really well at giving him a handjob; she got him to cum after a few minutes.

“Nanami…” Tomoe groaned when he felt her mouth on him, slowly bobbing her head up and down. It was obvious she had no clue how to use her tongue or tease him, but she knew how to give a blowjob.

“Nanami, I’m going to cum…” Tomoe groaned out.

Just before he came Nanami pulled away and he ended up cumming all over her chest.

Both Tomoe and Nanami sat there panting.

“Nanami…do you still want to go all the way?” Tomoe asked seriously.

“Yes, I want to try.” Nanami said sitting up a little.

“Ok then…” Tomoe said getting ready.

“Ok…I’ll let you start out; that way you can stop and get up if you’re not comfortable.” Tomoe said as he helped her up on top of him…well just hovering above him while holding onto her hips.

“Ok…” Nanami said nervously as she placed her hands on his chest.

“Are you ready?” Tomoe asked as she lowered herself a little so that his tip was just barely in her.

“Yes…I’m ready. Mmmmm…” Nanami moaned as she let herself ease down onto him, letting him penetrate her.

The two of them held still so that she could get used to his penis invading her like it was.

After a few minutes Nanami started to slowly rock her hips, experimenting with what she liked; she was hoping Tomoe didn’t mind how slow she was being.

“You’re doing fine.” Tomoe said moving some of her hair out of her face, as if he read her mind.

“I love you Tomoe.” Nanami said softly.

“Mmmm. I love you too, _my_ Nanami. Let’s move together.” Tomoe said as he sat up with her, holding her around her waist.

“Mmmmm…” Nanami moaned as she grabbed a hold of Tomoe’s shoulders, digging her fingers into them as they started rocking together.

“Tomoe…” Nanami moaned again; this time after Tomoe pushed her back a little to suck on her breasts while they started moving faster.

“Nanami…” Tomoe groaned when she sat up right against him, wrapping her arms around his head, pushing him closer to her breasts.

The two of them were too lost in each other to notice that Mizuki had started knocking on the door yelling some kind of obscenities.

After a few minutes Nanami laid her head on Tomoe’s shoulder; she was becoming exhausted.

After figuring that out, Tomoe decided it was time to switch positions as he pulled out and laid her on the bed; he then entered her again. But before he reentered her.

“Tomoe!!” Nanami cried feeling him on top of her.

‘This feels so nice…so different then when…’ “Tomoe!!” Nanami started think before he started pushing into her even faster and harder; she had reached an orgasm, but Tomoe was still going.

‘I feel so hot…but I don’t want to stop; not yet. He’s so big inside of me; it feels soo good. I want more.’ Nanami thought to herself as she held onto Tomoe.

‘She’s so tight; but it feels great.’ Tomoe thought to himself before her screams and cries brought him out of them.

“Tomoe!!! I-I feel hot and heavy again!!” Nanami cried.

“I know Nanami…I think I’m going to cum as well…” Tomoe grunted out.

“Please…I-I don’t know how much more I can go…” Nanami cried out.

“Do you want to stop?” Tomoe asked, still pushing in and out.

“NO! I want to finish; I want you to finish!” Nanami cried.

“Ok then…just hold on a little longer.” Tomoe grunted

“I can’t; I’m sorry. Tooomoooeeee!! Ahhhh!! Ahh. Ah. Ah. Ah…” Nanami cried cumming and then going limp underneath him.

“I-I’m sorry Tomoe…” Nanami breathed completely out of breath.

“No, its fine…you did your best. And I love you for that.” Tomoe grunted out as he was getting close.

“Nanami…I’m going to cum…” Tomoe grunted.

“Nanami!” Tomoe grunted as he came deep inside of her…

Ooops…that wasn’t supposed to happen

After a few minutes he pulled out and collapsed next to her.

“Shit; I’m sorry about that…” Tomoe said as Nanami crawled over to him.

“It’s ok…what’s the worst that could happen? Sorry.” Nanami said softly as she leaned against him, but pulled away, not knowing if he wanted to cuddle afterwards.

“No it’s fine; you can lean against me.” Tomoe said lifting his arm above his head.

“Are you sure?” Nanami asked looking at him.

“Of course I’m sure; I’d prefer it if you would.” Tomoe said as she cuddled up against him.

“I love you so much Tomoe.” Nanami said softly as she laid her head on his chest.

“I love you too.” Tomoe said smiling as he played with her long brownish-orange hair.

“So…how was it? Did you enjoy it?” Tomoe asked after a few minutes of silence.

“It was amazing. I just wish it was you who took my virginity.” Nanami said softly, but then she remembered what Mikage said to her.

“But I’m glad you could be the one to make me feel better and safe again.” Nanami said softly.

“I’m glad too.” Tomoe said holding onto her protectively as she started to fall asleep in his arms…


	7. News!

** Two Months Later: **

It had been two months since Nanami and Tomoe shared that very special intimate moment together and Nanami had been feeling pretty sick as of late.

** With Tomoe: **

“Tomoe!” Mizuki yelled running into the living area where Tomoe was laying.

“What do you want snake?” Tomoe asked annoyed.

“It’s Nanami; she’s missing!” Mizuki yelled.

“She’s not missing; she went out with Ami for a few hours.” Tomoe said in a bored tone.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?” Mizuki asked a little hurt.

“We don’t need to tell you this; as long as Nanami tells me and assures me that she’s safe…or will be safe I’m all good. Not to mention that damn Tengu is with them.” Tomoe explained.

“Why the hell didn’t you go with?” Mizuki asked pissed off.

“She didn’t want me to go with and I’m not going to push her.” Tomoe explained.

“Then why didn’t you get me to go with her?” Mizuki asked starting to become annoyed.

“Because, one: I don’t care for you and two: she didn’t want you to go with her either.” Tomoe said annoyed.

“Aren’t you worried about her?” Mizuki asked trying to play on Tomoe’s emotions.

“Of course I’m worried about her you stupid snake; she’s my mate. But right now, at this moment I know that she’s safe; Kurama’s with her.” Tomoe explained becoming more annoyed the minute.

“Why do you refer to the Tengu by name, but not me?” Mizuki whined.

“Because he’s not always trying to steal my woman! Now get to work!” Tomoe yelled kicking Mizuki out of the shrine.

“God damn snake…” Tomoe muttered under his breath as he went up to the roof of the shrine.

** With Nanami: **

** An Hour Ago: **

“Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own?” Ami asked worriedly.

“Yes I’m sure. Just be back here in an hour or so…” Nanami said with a smile.

“Ok.” Ami said as she and Kurama stood there.

“Just call when you’re ready Kurama said as they left.

“Will do. Thank you!” Nanami called before she entered the hospital.

** Now: **

Nanami was sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for her results when she looked out the window and saw a guy who looked like Akura-Ou and had a panic attack.

** With Tomoe: **

Tomoe was lying on the roof just relaxing when he got a bad feeling.

“Nanami!” Tomoe said quickly as Mizuki came by with a random girl.

“Big brother Tomoe, I want you to mee…” Mizuki started but then stopped when Tomoe ran past him, knocking him over.

Ten minutes later Tomoe arrived at the hospital and immediately started looking for Nanami…it didn’t take him long.

“Nanami; are you alright? What’s wrong? What happened?” Tomoe asked panicked.

“Tomoe…what are you doing here?” Nanami asked shocked with some tears in her eyes.

“I was worried about you; something felt wrong. Are you ok? What happened?” Tomoe asked again.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I looked out the window and saw someone who looked like Akura-Ou…but it wasn’t him. I remembered that Mikage said that he and the others made sure that he was trapped in hell for eternity. I’m sorry to have you come all this way…” Nanami said softly.

“Oh Nanami…don’t be sorry. You don’t ever have to be sorry around me…especially for something like this. So…what are you doing here at this hospital?” Tomoe asked looking at Nanami.

“I’m trying to figure out why I’ve been so sick lately.” Nanami said softly.

“Oh…did you figure out yet?” Tomoe asked becoming anxious.

“Not yet; I’m waiting for the doctor to come back.” Nanami said softly.

“I see…do you want me to leave?” Tomoe asked standing up.

“No…I’d like it if you’d stay. Please.” Nanami said softly causing Tomoe to smile. All he wanted was to make sure she was safe.

About ten minutes went by and the doctor came back in.

“Oh hello…” The doctor said a bit shocked when she seen Tomoe.

“Hello doctor; this is my fiancé, Tomoe.” Nanami said answering the doctor’s confusion.

“Oh well hello then. Well, I have your results. Are you ready?” The doctor asked kindly.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Nanami and Tomoe said at the same time.

“Congratulations! You’re pregnant.” The doctor said somewhat shocking Nanami and Tomoe; they had only made love once. But I guess that’s all it took.

“Thank you doctor.” Nanami said softly, slowly.

“If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call. Well if that’s it, have a nice day.” The doctor said as Nanami and Tomoe stood up, still shocked.

“Thank you doctor.” Nanami said softly.

“You’re welcome.” The doctor said as they all headed out of the room.

“Nanami! Oh Tomoe…what are you doing here?” Kurama asked when they seen Tomoe.

“I had a bad feeling and came to check up on Nanami…but it was just a misunderstanding.” Tomoe answered, still in shock.

“Hey, are you ok? You seem a little…out of it.” Kurama said looking at Tomoe.

“Did you find out why you’ve been so sick?” Ami asked softly.

“Yeah…I’m pregnant. Tomoe and I are going to be parents.” Nanami said happily.

“Oh congratulations!” Ami said hugging Nanami gently.

“Thank you.” Nanami said hugging Ami back.

“Well I guess your life is going to become crazy.” Kurama said patting Tomoe on the back.

“That doesn’t matter…not as long as I have my Nanami and our family.” Tomoe said finally coming back to reality.

“Agreed. Hey, we should probably head back to the shrine now.” Nanami said with a smile.

“Yes. Well we have to head to Ami’s parents for awhile…” Kurama mumbled.

“Oh. Well have fun with that.” Tomoe said looking at Kurama.

“Yeah…” Kurama continued to mumble.

“Well come on…mom and dad are waiting to meet you!” Ami said dragging Kurama along.

“I’m so happy Tomoe.” Nanami said holding onto Tomoe.

“I am too.” Tomoe said happily as they made their way back to the shrine.

“There you two are! I’ve been waiting for you two forever!” Mizuki said annoyed as he greeted them back to the shrine.

“It’s good to see you too Mizuki.” Nanami said with a smile.

“She’s only been gone for two hours…and I’ve only been gone an hour…” Tomoe muttered.

“And you left so rudely.” Mizuki complained.

“Mizuki, are you out here? Oh hello, you must be Nanami and Big Brother Tomoe; I’m Aya.” A pale snake demon girl with light red hair and red eyes said introducing herself to Nanami and Tomoe.

“It’s nice to finally meet you; Mizuki’s mentioned you a few times.” Nanami said shaking Aya’s hand.

“Are you here to take Mizuki away from us?” Tomoe asked trying to hide his enthusiasm.

“Well I’m trying…but he keeps insisting on that he needs to stay here.” Aya said with a slight pout.

“Oh no…he doesn’t need to stay here anymore. You two are free to visit whenever you want though.” Tomoe said simply.

“Really? You’d let me come to visit whenever?” Mizuki asked shocked.

“But of course.” Tomoe said simply.

“What’s going on?” Mizuki asked suspiciously.

“I’m pregnant so we kind of need the room...” Nanami answered right away.

“Oh Nanami; that’s great! Of course I’ll move out so you can have the space you need.” Mizuki said hugging her while glaring at Tomoe.

“I’m so happy for you.” Aya said reaching out to shake Nanami’s hand, but was shocked when Nanami hugged her.

“Thank you. And you’re part of the family now; you get a hug as well!” Nanami said happily.

“Thank you.” Aya said hugging Nanami back.

So that night Mizuki moved out and in with Aya and Mikage gave them the blessing to stay and live in the shrine as they kept up with all the wishes and prayers…and work.

They told all their close friends of the news and everyone was really happy for them…especially Himemiko who insisted on throwing the biggest and best baby shower ever when the time came.

“I love you so much Tomoe.” Nanami said as Tomoe held onto her protectively after they vigorous love making.

“I love you too Nanami…my Nanami. And I love our unborn baby.” Tomoe said kissing Nanami passionately and then her stomach gently causing her to giggle a little before falling asleep.

Tomoe lay there, holding Nanami, watching her sleep until he too fell asleep for the night…


	8. Epilog!

** 8 Years Later: **

It’s been eight years since Nanami and Tomoe found out they were pregnant and Mizuki moved out with Aya.

Ever since Mizuki moved out and Nanami had their first born son, Kenji, Tomoe and Mizuki actually get along now…sort of. Well, they get along a lot better now than they used to.

Anyways, since they had Kenji, Nanami and Tomoe had two more sons, two daughters and she is currently pregnant with triplets now.

Kenji: age 8, white hair, brown fox ears and brown eyes.

Masaya: age 6, brown hair, white fox ears and brown eyes.

Maya: age 6, brown hair, brown fox ears and purple eyes.

Shippo: age 4, orange hair, brown fox ears and one white and one brown fox ear.

Nashi: age 2 white hair, white fox ears and purple eyes.

Kurama and Ami have three kids; two boys and a girl and she is pregnant with another single child.

Nami: age 7, pink hair and brown eyes.

Ali: age 4, red hair and blue eyes.

Koji: age 2, light red hair and brown eyes.

And Mizuki and Aya had eight kids; two sets of triplets and one set of twins; four boys and four girls.

Ryou: Age 7, white hair and green eyes.

Keiichiro: Age 7, white hair and green eyes.

Shintaro: Age 7, white hair and green eyes.

Sakura: Age 5, red hair and red eyes.

Momo: Age 5, red hair and red eyes.

Kikyo: Age 5, red hair and red eyes.

Hiei: Age 2, white hair and green eyes.

Minto: Age 2, red hair and red eyes.

Himemiko and Kotarou are married with two kids as well; but they’re usually so busy that they rarely ever see each other.

Anyways, Tomoe, Nanami, Kurama, Ami, Mizuki, Aya and all the kids get together at the Mikage Shrine every weekend and every now they all spend the day at a water park or carnival.

Much like their fathers, Kenji, Masaya, Ryou and Shintaro don’t get along too well whereas the rest of the boys get along pretty well. All the girls get along really well and are best friends…within their age groups.

Oh and Kenji and Nami drive their fathers crazy as it seems they really like each other.

They were all at the Mikage Shrine right now having a picnic seeing as it was such a lovely day out.

Right now Masaya, Ryou and Shintaro were all chasing after each other and fighting for whatever reasons, the older girls were playing makeup, the younger girls were just playing and the little boys were clinging to their mothers…oh and Kenji and Nami were hiding behind a tree talking about and planning their future together.

“Ok, come on kids; it’s time to eat!” Nanami called out as they got everything set up.

“Daddy! Masaya turned Shintaro into rodent!” Shintaro yelled running over to the adults.

“Tomoe do something about this!” Mizuki exclaimed looking at Tomoe.

“Ok…Masaya!” Tomoe called his son over.

“Yes dad?” Masaya asked looking at his dad.

“Good boy.” Tomoe said praising his son.

“Tomoe! Masaya, change him back or you’re going to be grounded for a week!” Nanami exclaimed annoyed.

“Yes mom…” Masaya groaned looking at his mom.

“Hey, you two; get out from behind that tree right now! You two are eight and seven not eighteen or older!” Nanami and Ami yelled at Kenji and Ami.

Once everyone was sitting together on the picnic blankets it was all nice and calm and everyone was having a great time and all was good with the world.

And pretty soon all their lives would be perfect once Nanami and Ami had their last babies…


End file.
